My sacrifice
by Hyuga09
Summary: Hiashi sits in his office contemplating his life, and how it's affected his daughters. a oneshot based off of Sanctuary explaining why Hiashi did what he did.


My sacrafice

Late one evening in the Hyuga house, Hiashi sat contemplating his life, and what he had done with it. Alone in his locked office would he come to terms with how cruel he had treated them, his only children. His daughters, who's only crime was loving him as their father.

He remembered Hanabi, his little fire work, who's beauty and attitude could stun a room into silence. He hasn't heard much of her, and even less since she went away with her sensei Anko on a mission. And that was fine with him, he wanted her to forget, forget what had happened between them, to forget him. His only wish for his youngest child was that she live life and prosper in love, how he was never able to. To live with out worry or fear from her clan.

Hinata ran through his mind quite often. She was her mother's daughter in looks and in her gentle nature. She was his sunny place in the Hyuga home, her light and kindness was a welcome change. But the elders thought she was weak, they demanded she was be and put into the branch family. To be forgotten and discarded.

Hiashi could not bring himself to to that, he could not crush what little light she had left in her, and then add insult to injury by sealing her. So he turned cold towards her, and pushed her away. Seeing the hurt in her lavender eyes drove Hiashi to drink, literally. And when he would drink, he would do anything to make those pleading eyes stop staring at him like that. So he began to hit Hinata, his light, and kindness. Hoping each time to see not those pleading eyes, but ice cold eyes of stone towards him, and the Hyuga house.

They never changed those eyes of hers, those eyes of her mother. Though he fought the Hokage when Hinata taken from his care, he was secretly happy. His eldest daughter would not be sealed, her kind and gentle nature would not have to be snuffed out, like a candle in the wind. She could grow and become confident, like she has with that boy, that Naruto.

No longer did he hate the boy, no infact he had nothing but respect for him. Hiashi knew that Naruto was no more the Kyubi than His mother Kushina was when she held the beast. He recalled the worst night of his life when he had beaten Hinata into all but a bloody pulp. He had known Naruto was there that night. But he wanted Hinata to say those words out loud, announcing her love for the boy. Knowing he was pushing her into another's arms. Into the arms of safety, safety from the clan who harboured such ill will towards such a gentle heart. It killed him, but it had to be done to keep her safe.

Slowly he dug through his desk, finding a pen and a blank piece of paper. as he pulled the paper a photo fell from between the sheets, landing on the floor. Gazing upon it tears came to his eyes, it was a photo of him and Hinata, who was no more than three years old at the time. Neither were awake in the picture, Hiashi had fallen asleep in his chair and Hinata was snuggeled up under his arm.

He recalled that night he read Hinata a story from her once favorite book, and as usual she had fallen asleep before the story ended. Smiling, instead of putting her in bed like he usually did, he decided to just sleep on the chair himself, leaving his daughter undisturbed.

Smiling he placed the photo on his desk and he bagan to write. An hour later a knock came to his office door, as the maid, Himiko came in with his usual tea.

"Himiko, I have a job for you." Hiashi said suddenly as the girl was leaving.

"Yes lord Hiashi?" she asked nervously.

Hiashi held out the picture to Himiko who took it from him.

"Please bring this to the photo shop and have it duplicated into three copies." Hiashi said turning back to the papers on his desk.

"Is that all Lord Hiashi?"

"No, once you have the copies, bring them back here and deliver this letter. that will be your last act as a servant of this house. You will be free to leave if you wish. You your self have no Byakugan so you can be unsealed. That is all." Hiashi said , again turning back to the papers on his desk.

Himiko, stunned left the room.

The next day

A knock came to the Namikaze house hold. Hinata answered the door, but nobody was there. looking around she noticed a letter on the ground with her name on it. Picking it up and walking into the house she opened it, and out came a photo of she and her father. Hinata remembered that photo, it was her mother's favorite. Smiling Hinata pulled out a letter nervousness building up as she recognized the familiar slant of the hand writing.

The letter was short, but it was titled. Hinata slowly began to read.

_You are a wonderful daughter_

_I have asked myself (as every parent does) if I have loved you enough and done the very best job that I could do for you._

_Then, as human nature goes, I remember mistakes that I made and how they might, and have hurt you._

_Yet I never stopped loving you, even in the times when I seemed distant._

_I am so proud that you are my child; When I think of you, I feel tears in my eyes because you make me so happy._

_I wonder why I haven't told you this much more often than I have, but sometimes it's hardest to say what we feel strongest about._

_So I don't want to let another moment pass without telling you how much you mean to me and how very much I love you._

_Sincerely with love, Hiashi Hyuga (Dad)_

Tears were pouring down Hinata's face once she finished the letter.

Although there were more bad times than good, she clearly recalled one specific memory. One time before her father went out on a mission, Hinata ran over to Hiashi, hugging his leg "I love you Daddy, come home soon!" He picked up the small Hinata and smiled at her, his eyes warm with happiness. "I promise I'll be back soon Hinata, I love you my little sunny place." With that he handed her to her mother, kissed Hina, his wife and departed.

Smiling Hinata held the picture and letter close to her heart.

"I love you too Daddy."

**This is a one shot, i'm basing off my story Sanctuary. I wanted to explain why Hiashi did what he did, and why he acted that way. I like the idea of Hiashi actually caring for his daughters. **

**This takes place after the upcoming time skip, and will probably end up in one of the chapters of my story.**


End file.
